Naruto: Rise of the fox and the dragon
by Eternal Dragon Trance
Summary: What if Naruto had someone from the beginning what would that change join Naruto and Ryu on their journey of adventure romance and epic fight seances as they rise to legend. (council bashing, good Sasuke, non fan girl Sakura)
1. Chapter 1

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon, summing and inner talking**

_**Demon, summing and inner thinking**_

_(mental link)_

**Disclaimer:** "I don't own Naruto AND YOU KNOW IT YOU STUPID DAMN ANNOYING LAWYERS their ya happy.".

Prologue Naruto

**Valley of the End**

Uchiha Madara stood upon the kyubi no kitsune battling the shodai hokage

"Give it up you cant win with the kyubi under my control and my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan ill finely beat you and have my revenge!". Proclaimed Madara.

"You're an even bigger fool then I thought Madara I'm going to end this with one jutsu _hurry Mito I only have enough chakra for that jutsu_.". Senju Hashirama worried. Meanwhile said wife of the hokage was climbing Kurama's back leg when she saw some thing that made her blush so red she almost wished she wasn't a married woman.

"Oh my.". She blushed. Once she finely got on his back she got into position and signaled Hashirama who then prepared the jutsu and lunched himself towards kurama.

"Now lets end this Madara Keiyaku Fujin no jutsu.". cried Hashirama.

"**What Were I'm I what happened you YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU DAMN UCHIHA**!". Kurama roared.

"Mito Now!" said Hashirama

"Right". Mito said nervously.

"What no do you know what I had to do to get control of him". Madara seethed. As Mito's hands went through a series of hand signs Kurama's eyes widened as he realized what was happening as he was being drawn into Mito Uzumaki by his tails.

"**NO NOT A SEALING JUTSU NOOOOOOO!**

**50 years later**

At the Uzumaki compound wail the ritual was being prepared a 10 year old Uzumaki Kushina the next jinchuriki was crying into her grandmother's lap the currant jinchuriki 80 year old Uzumaki Mito

"I'm scared baachan.". cried Kushina

"its ok honey Kurama is vary nice and you'll always have family its okay to be scared as long as it doesn't change who you are now come on its time.". said Mito. "_sniff_"

"okay I'm ready baachan.". said Kushina.

**20 years later: October 10****th**

"Okay are you ready gamabunta.". Namikaze Minato asked?

"**alright lets go**.".the chef toad said as he leapt towards kurama.

"Shiki Fujin no jutsu.". yelled Minato as he held out his hand while holding Naruto with the other.

"**NOOOO NOT AGAIN NOT ANOTHER SEALING JUTSU**!".Kurama screamed as he was pulled into Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN okay this chapter is gona be a little longer case lets face it Naruto's back story is all ready known world wide)**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon, summon and inner talking**

_**Demon, summon and inner thinking**_

**Disclaimer:** "oh come on I already did the disclaimer in the last chapter why do you guys keep bothering me _damn lawyers_.".

Prologue Ryu

**Senju compound 9 months before October 10****th**

Sito Senju the great grandson of the Nidaime hokage current head of the family was in his privet chambers with his secret lover Kaia Raika daughter of the Sandaime Raikage.

"Are you ready my love.". Sito whispered in her ears seductively

"Ride me like a stallion before I do.". Kaia ordered pushing him on the bed and ripping of her shirt.

"Oh yeaaah Sito purred.".

**Lemon time **_**wink**_

As Kaia started ripping of al Sito's cloths he started unclipped Kaia's bra seeing as it was the only item of clothing that she had on after she ripped off her shirt. He started to massages her massive breasts slowly rubbing her nipples she moaned as she stared kissing his neck. Clawing at his back grasping his testicals he moaned in turn as he moved on to groping her fine ass. whale running his hand though her beautiful silver hair they started kissing savagely tongues battling for supremacy Kaia dominating Sito.

"Now do it now.". Cried Kaia as she broke the kiss.

"Oh yes". Sito said as he lays her down and positions himself at her entrance and thrusts into her with his foot long dick

"Oh yes faster harder ooh yees OH SITO I THINK IM CUMING.". Kaia screamed as she tightened up.

"Me to my love.". He told her as he realized his seed into her. Both exhausted they go to sleep.

**Lemon end ****awe **

**The next morning**

"A yo Sito you in there we got to get to the council meeting damn bastards are giving me a hard time about the ambassador from kumo causing more paperwork.". Namikaze Minato complained as he and his wife Kushina walked up to Sito's room. Suddenly Kaia walked out looking disheveled and carrying her stuff and Sito appeared at the door with all his cloths half on.

"Ok guys lets go to the meeting.". Sito said nervously as Kushina was giving him that what the hell did you do look whale Minato did the stupidest thing a man can do when there wife is in front of him.

"DAMN BOY you hit that up top ha-ha.". and there it was the giant killer intent that made the Shinigami look like a puppy dog and would make kami pee her panties. "**MINATO**!". Kushina yelled.

"Gota go.". He whimpered as he and Sito shunshined out of there before Kushina could kill him.

"**OH NO YOU DIDN'T GET THE HELL BACK HERE**.". Kushina roared.

**9 mouths later**

"OH DEAR GOD IT FEELS LIKE ITS TAERING I SWAER ILL CASTRAT YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME.". Kaia cried in anguish as she was giving birth.

"AAHH KAIA MY LOVE YOUR CRUSHING MY HAND.". Sito screamed.

"It's a boy a beautiful baby boy.". the medic said.

"Give me my baby.". Kaia said weakly. as the medic handed her the baby with tan skin and spiky white hair.

"What shall we name him my love.". Sito said.

"Ryu his name is Ryu Senju.". Kaia said.

"Ryu Senju I like it.". Sito said.

**3 months later**

At the hospital a three month old Ryu was having a check up. Unfortunately his chakra network was failing him and and he would die soon fortunately Sito was friends with the light dragon the fusion of the five elemental dragons and boss of the dragon summons who owned him a favor.

"So will you save my son Drakeon?". Sito begged.

"I will Sito but know this it will mean giving him all my chakra which is about the size of the kyuubi no kitsune's and I will die after so I wont be able to tech him to control it so be careful now put on the seal so I can start.". Drakeon stated. After the sealing Sito watched his friend die so his son could live and vowed it would not be in vain.

**January 4****th**** 4 years later**

After the horrible negotiations of the Hyuga incident they didn't go well because the villages pack of monkeys…..I mean the council made things worse by revealing Ryu's existence making them also demand the life of Sito Senju the Uchiha clan was vary happy about this.

**3 days later after the Hyuga dispute was settled**

The two villages were facing off in the middle are the Sandaime Raikage, the Sandaime Hokage. Kaia, Sito, Fugaku Uchiha, A Kaia's brother and a 4 year old Ryu. As the Raikage was about to execute Sito Kaia ran up and covered him and screamed.

"No father I love him pleas this is no way for peace.". As the Raikage thought about this Fugaku took things into his own hands and shot a instant kill fire arrow jutsu that can go through two people strait for the Raikage and Kaia as she was right in front of him. Sito and Ryu saw this Sito jumped in front but didn't know the stats of the jutsu and the lovers died together as their blood splattered on the currently traumatized child. Kumo and Kono stared charging A and Fugaku Started fighting so did the to Kages as Ryu started crying blood feeling overwhelmed with power and yelled.

"**STOP**!". suddenly everyone was pushed back 100 feet by a mysterious force every one staring at Ryu whose eyes were now purple and rippled.

"THIS ISENT WHAT MY MOMY AND DADY WOULD WANT AND I KNOW THEY WERE BOTH IMPORTANT TO YOU SO PLEAS LORD HOKAGE OJIISAN STOP!". And suddenly both Kages knew that little boy who jest lost his parents was right and for some strange reason Fugaku had a felling the little boy was giving him the evil eye.

"_Uchiha_". thought Ryu in spite.


	3. Chapter 3

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon, Summoning and Inner talking**

_**Demon, Summoning and Inner thinking**_

**Disclaimer:** "FOR THE THIRD TIME I DON'T OWN NARUTO YOU LAWERS ARNT JUST ANNOYING YOUR DUMB.".

Prologue the meeting

**October 10****th**** 5 years after the kyuubi attack**

It was the festival celebrating the death of the kyuubi no kitsune and three drunk civilians were on this years fox hunt.

"Hey there he go's after him lets finish what the Yondaime started.". Screamed drunk Civi 1

"Aahhhh.". Naruto yelled as he run away.

"Were do you think your going demon brat get back here.". Said drunk Civi 2.

Naruto rounded a corner wile screaming "Why do you always beat me I didn't do any thing.".

"Like hell you didn't you damn demon.". Drunk Civi 3 yelled as the chassed him into an ally

"Ha we got you now". Naruto braced himself for the merciless beating that the civilians were giving him crying wile they did so

"Now lets end this.". Drunk Civi 1 yelled as he raised a knife.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG BULLY'S!". Screamed a five year old Ryu.

"Ah Ryu sama your just in time to see us kill the demon.". said drunk Civi 2.

"Not if I can help it MOKUTON BARRAGE.". Ryu yelled and slammed his hands on the ground as three square pieces of wood shot up and knocked the civilians unconscious. "Hey are you all right?". Ryu asked concerned as he walked over to Naruto.

"Yes.". Naruto sniffed as he stood up "who are you.".

"My name is Ryu Senju what's yours?".

"Naruto Uzumaki.". Ryu's eyes widened in shock.

"did you just say Uzumaki?" asked Ryu.

"Yes why?". Naruto asked confused.

"The Senju and Uzumaki clans are related that means were family.". Ryu said happily with tears in his eyes. Naruto was overjoyed on the vogue of tears finely he had family as the to cousins hugged each other an old man watching from a crystal ball smiled well boys you finally have someone.

"Come on Naruto lets go home.". Ryu said.

**Later at the Senju compound**

As Naruto and Ryu walked into the living room Ryu told Naruto to sit down.

"Ok Naruto I think I know why people are always hurting you but to make sure I'm going to pull us into your mind scape.". Said Ryu.

"Ok Ryu I' am ready.". said Naruto.

"Ok here go's RINNEGAN!". Ryu yelled. As he and Naruto were drawn into Naruto's mind scape.

**In Naruto's mind scape**

"My mind scrapes a sewer?". Naruto asked.

"Yeah were gona fix that later I sense it its this way.". Ryu said they start walking down the tunnel and as they did the demonic feeling grew stronger as they came upon a turn they came into a giant room with a cage with the kanji symbol of seal on it.

"That is one big cage.". said Naruto

"Its just as I thought you're a jinchuriki Naruto which means one thing hello Kurama its good to finely meet you instead of reading about you in my great great granduncle's scrolls.".

"**Senju I thought I smelled wood and you must be Kushina's kit**.".Kurama said.

"you you're the Kyubi no Kitsune I thought the Yondaime killed you and who's Kushina?". said Naruto.

"**That's for another time kit now what do you need**?".said kurama.

"So you're the reason people hate me because you attacked the village?". asked Naruto. "**No that's not what happened I was being controlled by an Uchiha and there accused eyes**!".Roared kurama.

"Uchiha I should have known there the real cause of all of this.". spat Ryu.

"So you never wanted to attack the village you were forced to?". Naruto asked.

"**yes and I'm so sorry for the things you've been through Naruto and to make it up to you I will give you the ability to fuse my chakra with yours**.". Kurama apologized.

"Thank you kurama that means a lot.". said Naruto.

And thus Naruto Ryu and Kurama became the best of friends now with the prologues out of the way we can get on with the story


	4. Chapter 4

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon, summon and inner talking**

_**Demon, summon and inner thinking**_

_(mental link)_

**Disclaimer:** I refer you to my first three Disclaimers

Chapter 1 Introduction Arc part 1

**In Konoha two academe students were running from two chunin**

"NARUTO RYU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!". Yelled random chunin 1.

"Ahhahahah give it up you guys are just mad cause you don't have the guts to do what we do.". said Naruto.

"you two are in so much trouble.". said random chunin 2.

"that's if you can catch us slow pokes.". Said Ryu. Ever since Naruto and Ryu met thy grew a bond like no other today thy pulled of one of there biggest pranks yet painting the hokage monument Naruto was wearing his usual orange jump suite and Ryu was wearing a black muscle shirt, black ANBU pants, black sandals, black fingerless gloves, and gray arm bracers with storage seals on them. As the four passed a fence two sheets of ninja camo paper peeled down as Naruto and Ryu got out from hiding and started laughing.

"Alright high five yes we just out smarted two chunin.". boosted Ryu.

"Oh yeah we rule.". said Naruto.

"Oh really you guys!". screamed Iruka. "Aaahh Iruka sensei what are you doing here.". Naruto said.

"No what are you doing here you two were supposed to be in class two hours ago.".

**Later at the academe**

"I'm at my wits end you two you all ready failed the graduation exam two times and tomorrow you've got another chance and your messing up again.". Iruka criticized. They both huffed at this and that huff angered Iruka so he said

"all right since you missed it everyone has to review the Henge.".

"Aww come on!". moaned the entire class.

"All right here go's.". said Sakura as she Henged into Iruka.

"Yes very good Sakura said Iruka.

"did you see that Sasuke?". Asked Sakura.

"Hen" Sasuke grunted. _must resist sakura must keep up emo image must not show crush_. "next Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka as Sasuke did the same Henge

"vary good next Ryu Senju" Said Iruka. as Ryu walked up and Sasuke walked back and they had one of those western showdown moments when they stare at each other and then Ryu Henged into the Nidaime his great great grandfather.

"Good next Naruto Uzumaki.". said Iruka.

"This is troublesome". Shikamaru Nara sighed.

"Your pranks are going to get Ryu into trouble someday Naruto" gruffed Ino Yamanaka. "Like I care.". grumbled Naruto as he prepared to Henge he received a mental link from Ryu _(Naruto I know that look in your eyes don't you dare you know the consequences!)_. he did it anyway. Poof there stood a beauty naked blond pig tallied girl with smoke covering the more sacred parts as Iruka blasted back by a giant nosebleed Naruto released his Henge

"ahh ha-ha got ya that was my Oiroke no jutsu GAAAHH!". Naruto cried as he was hit by lightning.

"What the hell did I tell you!". yelled Ryu. Iruka suddenly regained consciousness

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!".

**Later on the Hokage monument**

"This sucks man.". Naruto said

"yeah this would go faster if we could use are skills.". said Ryu.

"You two aren't going any ware until every piece of graffiti is off the monument.". ordered Iruka.

"What's the point every one that lives there are right here.". Snapped Naruto. Iruka felt guilt rise up in his gullet

"_that's right their both orphans_" he thought.

"Hey guys.". He said nervously.

"Yeah what is it sensei.". said Ryu.

"I was thinking maybe we could get some ramen the good stuff ya know Ichiraku.". Iruka said. The two lit up at this.

"All right ramen now that's motivation.". Naruto yelled.

**Later at Ichiraku**

As Naruto and Ryu were slurping down their ramen

"Why did you two do that to the hokage faces don't you know who they are.". Iruka asked.

Ryu looked at him with a raised eyebrow

And Naruto said. "Course we do they were the greatest ninja of their time the greatest was the Yondaime who fought Kura….I mean the Kyubi no kitsune.". he Said.

"Then why did you.". Iruka tried to ask.

"Cause I'm gona be better then all of them me Naruto the next Hokage a ninja legend believe it!". Naruto declared

"And I'm gona be right there by his side as the top ANBU.". Said Ryu.

"Oh and sensei could I try on your head band please?". Naruto begged.

"Oh me to I wana try it on sensei.". Ryu said.

"Ha-Ha sorry you need to graduate tomorrow.". Said Iruka.

"Oh fine then I want other bowl.". grumbled Naruto

"Ill take two.". Ryu said.

**Later at Naruto and Ryu's house(the Senju compound)**

"Ryu we need to get one thing strait no mater what happens you are not going to fail on purpose for the third time!". Naruto ordered.

"Whatever you say Naruto.". Ryu said.

"I'm serous you've got to stop sabotaging your ninja courier for me.". Naruto said concerned for his cousin.

"NARUTO ENOUGH I'm not going to leave you alone here you're the only family I have ether we both pass or not at all.". Ryu said.

"All right come on we got to get up early.". Naruto said.

**Tomorrow at the academe**

"All right when Your name is called go into the testing room the finale exam will be the Bunshin no jutsu.". Iruka said.

_(_"_oh crap Naruto that's our worst jutsu_.". _Ryu linked)_

_(_"_I know I know were never gona pass_.". _Naruto linked)_

"Naruto Uzumaki.". Iruka called.

**In the testing room**

As Naruto walked into the room with a Invisible chameleon with rinnegan eyes so Ryu could watch

_(_"_okay Naruto you can do this just focus_."._ linked Ryu)_

"Bunshin no jutsu.". yelled Naruto. as a pathetic clone came into existents causing reactions from Iruka, Naruto, Ryu and Mizuki.

"YOU FAIL.". Iruka screamed.

"Iruka sensei He may be off but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate this is his third try so he must really want to be a ninja we could cut him a break and pass him.". Mizuki said. Naruto and Ryu got hopeful

"Mizuki sensei the other students created the effective replications but Naruto only made one and look at it its pathetic I cant pass him.". Iruka said.

**Later outside the academe**

As the graduates and there families talked and celebrated Naruto and Ryu were hanging by the tree swing.

"I'm sorry Ryu I really tried this time.". Naruto apologized.

"Its not your fault well try again next time.". Ryu said. As Mizuki came up Ryu got a bad feeling

"Hey Naruto Ryu come with me.". Mizuki said and as they walked away the Sandaime pulled Iruka aside and said

"Iruka theirs something we need to talk about.".

**Later at a random location**

As Mizuki was trying to fool Naruto Ryu was observing and listening to the fake makeup test and making up a plan.

**That night at Iruka's home**

"_Maybe the Hokage was right I should try to help them more_.". Iruka thought as there was a furious knocking at his door

"Iruka wake up it's an emergency.". Mizuki yelled.

"what is it what's going on Mizuki.". Iruka said.

"It's Naruto and Ryu they stole the sacred scroll!". Mizuki said

"YOU MEAN THE SCROLL OF SEALING NO.". Iruka gasped.

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Okay Naruto what's The first jutsu.". Ryu asked.

"The taju kage Bunshin no jutsu Naruto said…..OH COME ON!'. they yelled in harmony. After hours of training they finely mastered the jutsu but Ryu was still reading the scroll the parts about the Mokuton jutsu's his great great grand Uncle created his eidetic memory helped him learn fast he just finished the last one and sealed the scroll as Iruka came up to them

"It's all over he-he-he.". chuckled Iruka.

"You fond us all ready good job sensei.". Ryu said

"yeah we only head time to learn one jutsu that's how it works right whoever learns a jutsu from the scroll passes.". Naruto lied. _(_"_**Naruto Ryu I can sense a hunter it must be Mizuki**_.". _Kurama linked.)_

"But that's not really how it works is it its really a plot to steal the scroll by the same chunin that was sabotaging our tests all trough the academe isn't that right Mizuki sensei.". Ryu said.

"Ha-ha sharp as ever Ryu your right.". Mizuki said. As he pined Iruka to the shack nearby with shuriken.

"I guess ill get strait to the point give me the scroll or die But before I do I'm going to tell you why every one hates you Naruto it's because You are the Kyubi no kitsune.". Declared Mizuki.

"Your wrong I'm only his jinchuriki AND HIS NAME IS NAME IS KURAMA!". Naruto yelled.

"Ha you admit it now you die.". Mizuki said. as he through a giant shuriken at the two cousins.

"Both of you get down.". Iruka yelled. As they dropped to the ground they heard the sound of metal piercing skin and looked up to see Iruka over them with the shuriken in his back.

"Why ?". they asked

"Because were the same after I lost my parents no one seemed to care they didn't have time for me they just forgot I was there my grades dropped I became the class clown I just wanted them to see me to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough so I did crazy things and I had to pay for it it was hard I know that's how you feel boys your lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more I let you down I'm sorry no one should have to suffer like that no one should be alone like that.". said Iruka. Ryu started to look for a way out when Mizuki started talking but then Naruto bolted and Ryu had to use his Raiton no Yoroi to catch up.

**Back with Iruka and Mizuki**

"That did it their going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village didn't you see those eyes those were the eyes of the beast.". Mizuki cackled.

"No those two aren't LIKE THAT!". Iruka yelled. as he through the giant shuriken in his back at Mizuki he sidestepped to doge.

"your pathetic as soon as I kill Naruto and Ryu ill be back for you.". said Mizuki.

"I wont let you.". Iruka grunted.

**In the treetops**

Iruka was jumping through the trees and found Naruto and Ryu.

"boys everything Mizuki said was a lie give me the scroll hurry he's coming to take it away.". Iruka said. As the two boys punched him in his solar plexus knocking him to the ground releasing his Henge.

"How did you two know it was me and not Iruka.". Mizuki said. They smiled as one poofed into nothingness and the other releasing his Henge and said.

"because I'm Iruka.".

"You're a fool why are you protecting that freak he's the one who wiped out you family.". Mizuki said.

"I don't care what you say your not getting your hands on that scroll.". said Iruka.

"As if you could stop me don't you see Naruto and Ryu are just like me.". said Mizuki. "How so.". asked Iruka.

"They want the scroll for their own power and their own vengeance that's how beasts are they'll poor their power into the scroll and destroy everything.". said Mizuki.

"Your right.". said Iruka. What they didn't know was that Naruto and Ryu were hiding behind a tree

_(_"_so its true Iruka sensei never believed in us he thinks I'm some kind of beast_."._ Naruto linked_._)_

_(_"_shh Naruto he's not done yet_."._ linked Ryu)_.

"That is how beasts are but that's not who Naruto and Ryu are their nothing like that their two of a kind puts their hole heart into it sure they mess up some times and everyone jumps on them but their suffering only makes them stronger that's what separates them form beasts so your wrong their not beasts their Naruto Uzumaki and Ryu Senju of Konaha.". Iruka said. as Naruto and Ryu heard this they started to tear up.

"Ha You really believe that Iruka I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind your finished.". Mizuki said.

"_So this is it_.". Iruka thought. as Mizuki started to attack when suddenly Mizuki was attacked by Naruto and Ryu.

"Not bad for two brats.". said Mizuki.

"If you ever hurt our sensei we'll kill you.". Naruto said.

"Such big words I can completely destroy you with a single move.". Mizuki said.

"Give it your best shot fool we'll give it back to you a thousand fold.". Ryu said.

"Ha lets see ya try give me what you got you brats.". Mizuki challenged.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.". they said. One hundred clones of each boy suddenly appeared.

"_Naruto Ryu those aren't just illusions their soled clones they mastered an extremely advanced jutsu Iruka thought_.". Mizuki started to freak out as the two hundred and two boys proceeded to beat him mercilessly.

**One beating later**

Mizuki lay there on the ground

"sorry we got carried away.". Naruto said.

"So are you ok Iruka sensei.". said Ryu.

"Huh yeah _their amazing Naruto wants to surpass all the hokage and Ryu wants to be the top ANBU and I'm starting to believe they might do it_ guys come here a minute I've got some thing to give you hold out your hands and close your eyes.". said Iruka. They did as they were told and they felt something being put in Naruto's left hand and Ryu's right. "Alright open.". said Iruka. they opened their eyes and saw a headband in their hands congratulations

"you two graduate and to celebrate were going out for ramen tonight.". said Iruka. The two new ninja were so overjoyed they hugged their sensei.

"_Naruto Ryu this is only the beginning the road only gets tougher now that your ninjas but if I told you that I guess it would only ruin the moment so ill tell you later over ramen_.". thought Iruka.


	5. Chapter 5

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon, summon and inner talking**

_**Demon, summon and inner thinking**_

_(mental link)_

**Disclaimer:** I walking on sunshine oh Ohhh I'm AAGGH what the hell are you doing in my shower the disclaimer oh that's it I don't own Naruto now if you excuse me I'm going to kill every lawyer alive TIME FOR A GENOCIDE

Chapter 1 Introduction Arc part 2

"Hey kid you sure you want to do this?". asked the photographer.

"Yeah yeah take the picture.". Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto the old man isn't going to except that picture.". said Ryu.

"Oh your just grumpy because the special sword your uncle made for you isn't here yet.". Naruto said with a smirk.

"That sword is made from the toughest chakra metal and has one of the sacred treasures of the sage of the six paths sealed into it of course I'm grumpy its not here yet!".

"Ok here's your picture kid.". the photographer said as he gave Naruto the picture.

"Ok lets go register.". said Naruto as he and Ryu walked towards the hokage tower

"So hoping to be on the same team as Ino?". Naruto smirked as he elbowed Ryu.

"Yeah that way I can spend more time with her speaking of girls did you tell Hinata how you feel yet.". Ryu looked at Naruto with a smug look as his cousin blushed at the comment.

"Not everyone can be as smooth as you when talking to girls.". Naruto said

"Dude seriously everyone knows you like each other what are you afraid of?". asked Ryu.

"Her dad.". Naruto said with a rain cloud above his head.

"Oh yeah maybe it would be a good idea to wait a little while you know after a few missions that way you can actually have money to take her some were nice _also so I can win the bet everyone at the academy made on when they get together_.". Ryu smiled evilly.

**Later after registering**

"You didn't have to hit the kid that hard dude.". Ryu said as he and Naruto were walking down the street.

"Yeah yeah at least one good thing came from this you got your sword.". Naruto said looking at the sword strapped to Ryu's back it was a katana the blade and sheath was black, the guard was a golden dragon head, and the hilt was made from mokuton wood wrapped in silver cloth.

"Yup anyway the kid yah hit is following us I'm going to leave now I got better things to do like spend time with my GIRLFRIEND!". Ryu yelled and walked off.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN ILL TELL HER WHEN IM GOOD AND READY!". Naruto yelled back.

"CHICKEN!". Ryu called.

"oh for kami sake that's so obvious It's pathetic.". Naruto said with his eye twitching as he looked at Konohamaru Trying to hide.

**Later at Ino's house(and in her room)**

"hey pretty lady miss me?". Ryu asked as he hugged Ino from behind and kissed her neck.

"ooohh Ryu you know whenever you kiss me like that I purr like a cat.". Ino purred as she rubbed her thighs and leaned into him

"oh I know I also know you practically cave once I do this.". Ryu said as he rubbed in-between her shoulders while coating his hand with fire and lightning chakra.

"Oh kami yes YES YEEESSS!". Ino screamed and tackled Ryu onto her bed.

**Back with Naruto and Konohamaru**

"Now young grasshopper your next test is to go into the women's bath and not get the crap kick out of you and go" Naruto said as he hid behind a fence.

"I don't know boss fist I got slapped by that lady then whacked by that store clerk for reading porn now you want me to go in there I'm gona get hit allot.". Konohamaru whined.

"Work though the pain now go.". Naruto said as he sat down on a chair and waited.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGG!" The girls screamed and Konohamaru flew out of the of the building and landed in front of Naruto.

"So how'd it go" Naruto said with a smirk.

**Back with Ryu and Ino**

"Ohh Ryu why do you make it so hard to stay off you oh I wish we could go further.". Ino said as she rubbed up against him.

"Ino as much as I would love that I promised myself that I wouldn't unless I married you.". Ryu said eyes widened as he just said the word married to a teenage girl.

"Did you just say married.". Ino said excitedly

"I don't recall saying that look just keep secretly spying on my in the hot springs.". Ryu said as Ino looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut up and kiss me.". Ino said as she started to French him until Mr. Yamanaka came in.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU PUNK!". He yelled and then proceeded to chase him out the window.

"Daddy what the hell!" Ino said as she got off her bed.

"You're my little girl I don't want to see you on some boy.". he said with his hands on his hips when Ryu stuck his head in the window.

"By the way Ino Naruto chickened out sorry the pot go's on.". Ryu said as he dogged a shoe.

"aw dam it Naruto's such a chicken and stop being mean to my boyfriend daddy.

**In the forest with Naruto and Konohamaru**

"All right I think you got it." Naruto said after the last transformation.

"There you are Honorable grandson what where you thinking following that thing come on were leavening Right now!". Ebisu commanded as he grabbed Konohamaru.

"No way I finally have a jutsu to defeat my grandpa Henge.". Konohamaru said as he transformed into a girl.

"What the hell have you been doing that is the most gaah.". Ebisu tried to say but was knocked out.".

"Yeesh what would you do without me?". asked Ryu as he walked over.

" Hey I could've handled it.". said Naruto with his arms crossed.

"I don't get it I did the jutsu perfectly and I still couldn't win.". Konohamaru said while looking at his hands.

"Well duh it takes more then one jutsu to be hokage there aren't any shortcuts either it takes hard work and dedication.". Naruto said trying to act cool.

"Oh yeah ill show you I'm going to be the best ninja ever from now on were rivals.". Konohamaru declared.

"sure but since I'm already a ninja ill be one step ahead so you'll have to work hard to keep up Konohamaru.". Naruto said as he and Ryu walked into the distance while Konohamaru smiled because for the first time someone called him by his name.


End file.
